1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a delay circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatus often include a delay circuit for delaying a signal and transmitting a delayed signal according to various needs. In many cases, managing a delay amount for a signal may result in relatively stable operation of the semiconductor apparatus.